Sasuke is Never Alone
by AngelLucifel
Summary: ItaSasu Songfic to Barlow Girl's 'Never Alone'. Sasuke thinks on the day Itachi died, what he learned that day, and how to find Itachi again. bad summary, I hate summaries. R&R please!T for incest


**Real quick: I do not claim any owner ship over the characters or the song. Also, if you can, to really understand how great this song is for them, listen to "Never Alone" by Barlow Girl while you read this, it's better than just reading the lyrics.**

* * *

Sasuke is Never Alone 

_I waited for you today  
But You didn't show  
No...No...No  
I needed You today  
So where did you go?_

Sasuke sat on the pier. Itachi's reflection still haunted the water, and Sasuke sometimes thought the image came from just behind his shoulder…sometimes hoped. Itachi was dead now, he knew that, he had seen that, he had _done_ that, but the chill of Itachi's presence was ever-present.

Itachi's death had been far less than Sasuke had hoped. He had hoped to move on, but he found himself obsessing over Itachi more than ever. But now, no matter what conclusion his obsession came to, he could change nothing.

He wanted Itachi alive again. He wanted to have something to live for, to thrive for and chase after. Now he was running backwards, re-living memories. And as when Itachi had been alive he had obsessed over the horrors of his past, now that he was dead, he remembered the happier days. The warm memories. The memories he missed.

_You told me to call  
Said You'd be there  
And though I haven't seen You  
Are You still there?_

There had been promises made, in those days. Itachi had been such a wonderful brother. He said that always, _always, _Sasuke could turn to him. And for those first eight years he could. In the way of brothers they didn't talk too much, but the bond and affection was shown clear enough through actions. Through the quiet support Itachi gave him. He was always pushing Sasuke, until he pushed him over the edge. Over the edge where Itachi had fallen long ago. But when he landed Itachi had moved on, leaving only a ghost behind him as he ran further down the dark chasm that was his path. Leaving Sasuke to wander blindly, utterly confused by the world around him, a world Itachi had descended into upon terrible realization and that Sasuke was thrown into and could only barely understand and misinterpret.

_I cried out with no reply and  
I can't feel You by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I'm never alone.  
_

Sasuke had cried to him, in the silent way of brothers, in the way that they, themselves often don't understand. "Come back and face me!" He screamed, and it echoed back at him rid of the layers of hate that covered Sasuke's breaking heart. "Come back and hold me!" His echo whispered, and Itachi replied to neither of them, although Sasuke was ever haunted by his presence. Itachi would hover only in the shadows, breaking Sasuke's sanity with his presence, but never coming out and giving him the meeting he craved so hungrily.

_And though I cannot see You  
and I can't explain why  
Such a deep, deep reassurance  
You've placed in my life oh  
_

Sasuke drank the darkness, the shadows that Itachi created around him. He found his life among them. He thrived off of them, knowing somehow that if he kept consuming and embracing the shadows he would find Itachi somehow. And upon finding and killing Itachi he would understand the strange things this world seemed to whisper to him, the source and reason for his hate. And he found comfort in that. He chased Itachi so feverishly, with such insane intensity that it gave him some strange form of sanity. He had a purpose. To find Itachi.

_We cannot separate  
'Cause You're part of me  
and though You're invisible  
I trust the unseen_

He had much time to think, as he let himself merge with the shadows. And he realized why he could not kill Itachi. Why every time he came close Itachi could find another place to hide and lash out at him from without ever showing his face. Because he was still his brother. So long as he could not sever himself from those memories he had enjoyed, from the fact that Itachi was the brother he had loved, he would never be able to completely hate him.

_I cried out with no reply  
And I can't feel You by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I'm never alone  
_

Sasuke cried out again, and this time his voice was hollow enough, eaten out by shadows, that it made no echo, there was only his broken voice. He cried that he knew now what Itachi had meant, that he knew the way to kill him and to come face his doom. Itachi was silent, seemed to take his time mulling it over. And then he arrived without a word.

"I can kill you now." Sasuke said.

"Is that so, little brother? How are you going to do that?"

"By severing you as my brother."

Itachi smiled, slightly, and then they fought. Sasuke faltered and Itachi controlled the entire fight, as always. Though it left Sasuke far more frustrated this time. He knew what to do, he knew how to make himself able to kill his brother…but still he called him that. Brother. He would never sever that. He was doomed to be tied to those memories forever, or for as long as Itachi let him live. He screamed in frustration, as Itachi caught his wrist, the left one—the one without a kunai clutched in it. Sasuke was so taken aback by the non-violent grasp that he easily let Itachi pull him forward. To meet his lips. Then Sasuke killed him. Even as the kiss lingered his Kunai was lodged within Itachi's chest.

_We cannot separate  
You're part of me  
and though You're invisible  
I trust the unseen  
_

He realized the truth then, as he half-caught Itachi and fell with him to the ground. His hands fluttered over the wound he had made, helpless but desperate to help. It had been all wrong. Everything had been wrong. The reason Itachi had killed the clan, the reason Sasuke had wanted so badly to sever his ties to his brother, not for hate, but for love. Love and the curse that being brothers brought on them.

"Itachi…why…" Sasuke moaned.

"Because I wanted you to see the truth."

"You could have just told me."

"No, I couldn't have...You wouldn't have believed it...until this happened. This is living horribl...little brother..." Itachi's fingers stroked Sasuke's cheek, shaking with detah. "To love the one most forbidden to you."

"But _why_?"

"Because I knew. When you said…you had discovered the way to kill me…that was enough. It was as much as you would understand."

"No…no…" Tears came uncontrollably, mixing with the flowing blood.

Itachi's hands fluttered down found Sasuke's fingers and twined with them. "This is horrible Sasuke. This is not allowed. This is what I went crazy for…this is why I have to die. It is only for my own selfishness...that I showed you."

"I love you, Itachi. I don't want you to die anymore."

"But I am dying…I must die Sasuke. You can live your life without this curse, and then maybe find me…in a place where we can be together…"

He slipped out of life then, and the shadows broke from around his body and hovered instead over Sasuke, still recognizing the blood on and within him…that eternally damned blood. Sasuke clutched the cooling body to him, wept against it, and slowly calm descended upon him again. Itachi had given him a path, always he led Sasuke's way. He would live on, and find Itachi again when they would be free of that wretched taboo.

_I cried out with no reply  
and I can't feel You by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
_

Sasuke's tears dripped into the lake, causing the reflection to break into pieces as the ripple destroyed it. He said Itachi's name, calling to him in a whisper through his tears. He felt alone. He had wanted to live on as Itachi had said, wanted to find someway to live with what Itachi could not. But he couldn't. It broke him just as quickly and painfully. He could go to none of his friends, for had they known they would have scorned him, and it was better that he cut the ties himself. He sat here, day after day, chasing memories, trying to change the stone-bound past. The water calmed again, and Sasuke saw Itachi's face once more…so clearly…he looked over his shoulder in a heart-broken prayer.

_You're here_

He was there, standing with a hand towards Sauke, beckoning him to come to him, finally, after Sasuke had spent so much time chasing him.

_And I'm never_

Sasuke stood, staring in shock at the face that had been in the center of his mind all his life. Itachi took him in his arms, holding him close, and Sasuke felt himself enveloped in warm, wet darkness. As he fell deeper, the water took the place of Itachi entirely, but Sasuke felt Itachi still, and followed the ghost of his presence ever further through the darkness…until they found that place where they could sin happily…all the way to hell.

_Alone_

* * *

**I had wanted to write an Ita/Sasu with the point of it being the severing of their ties as brothers and that bit. Then I also saw an Ita/Sasu amv to this song and thought it was so perfect for them I would write a songfic with it. I realized as I wrote the songfic (my second, but the first wasn't technically fanfiction so I can't put it up) that I could combine the two because when I tried writing the first on its own it turned out terribly. **

**So, of course, the part where they're fighting and Itachi dies doesn't quite fit the song, because well, Itachi's right there, but I think I did a pretty decent job of keeping the song and story tied together. I hope you agree.**

**Anyway, this has been my Ita/Sasu fic. Remember people, it's JUST incest.**

**Much Love**

**Angel Lucifel**


End file.
